


I Want My tears back（愿偿少年泪）

by xizhouzhouya



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Discussion of Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xizhouzhouya/pseuds/xizhouzhouya
Summary: 致他们终将落幕的少年时代。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	I Want My tears back（愿偿少年泪）

**Author's Note:**

> *阿吽无差向中文合志《青叶集》解禁稿子  
> *灵感来自歌曲《I want my tears back》  
> *日文引用部分为提到的相应歌曲歌词

“I want my tears back.”

1.Where is the wonder where's the awe  
“我们小时候见过的人都很聪明，”及川像是要发表一个高深的见解，“可他们为什么越长大越蠢。”一脚踢开面前的石头，看它轱辘轱辘滚出去，落到行道树的坛坑里。  
“那不是很正常？”岩泉不以为然。他们那时并排左右间隔一个身位同调走着，步子随意。  
“我就觉得你小时候比现在聪明得多。”他评价道。  
“呀，小岩，你这是在夸我吗？”  
“别自作多情。”  
“难道在你眼里我和他们一样？”及川自信挑眉。  
“不一样，”岩泉在及川近乎逼视的目光下说出了他满意的话。然后就在及川得意地要收回目光时，岩泉眼中闪过一丝狡黠和笑意，“你现在跟小时候比就像个傻瓜。”  
及川恼火。“你跟我玩文字游戏？”  
“不，我是在夸你。” 现在轮到岩泉开始得意了，“蠢是一个迷宫，被困的人不知道路在哪里，而傻是一种选择，” 他像个真正的知己那样，老成地拍了拍及川的肩，“你该庆幸你长大了，初中时代那种漂浮的聪明终于落地，有了根基，正在一步一步生长为智慧，这很好。” 他使用更加诚恳的语气进行诱导，“我打赌，你以后一定是个了不起的人。”  
这让及川突然不敢对视岩泉的眼睛，被赤裸裸表达的期许令他措手不及。他拿不准，这个人是真的在吐露心声，还是一时兴起拿他开涮，只等着他某天骤然品出这话里另一层讽刺他的意味来。关于收获表扬，及川心里有数，世界上任何人都有可能恭维他，岩泉一除外，并且在表达对他的嫌弃上，岩泉有着无与伦比的才能。  
“你在讽刺我，”于是他干脆没好气地说，“你把我当笨蛋。”  
岩泉毫不客气地回敬，“你本来就是。”  
及川的想法不无道理。岩泉确实存了点坏心要作弄他。只见他面不改色耸了耸肩，正经八百地续道，“但是别妄自菲薄，及川君，”不惜用上一个做作的称谓，语气里调侃更甚，“傻一点没关系，大智若愚，自信点，你有这种天赋。”  
及川时下一阵恶寒。

其实后来他也没品出那句话连同上下文里所有的弯弯绕绕来。只记得那天岩泉难得在他俩耍嘴皮子这件事上得了便宜，噎得及川干瞪眼，酝酿半天一个字也憋不出来。像是计谋得逞又像大功告成，岩泉板不住脸，瞬间破功，放声大笑，笑得眼睛弯弯，笑出了眼泪。及川也就顺势嚷嚷着挥舞拳头，耍把式要揍他，却在半路被人准确地截住了手腕，岩泉神气兮兮地警告他，这个速度想打到我，凭你还嫩了点。最后放开彼此的手腕，背着包朝家的方向走去，抬眼天边，夕阳艳丽如鲜血，云虹混融，整个画面随着太阳下沉，光终堕于昏暗，徒留璀璨的碎芒在记忆里结出一层薄的糖霜。  
及川擅长用这种嘟囔式的抗议来掩饰内心的巨大震动。没有人比他更适合这种嗔怪的伪装，配合上一贯浮夸的作风，十分具有迷惑性，不惹生疑。有的时候及川彻怀疑，岩泉自己才是他口中那个大智若愚的先知，能闲庭信步地窥中什么真理，不说则已，说出来总轻易让人俯首，就像他们初中时候那样。当时他并非不知道自己已入歧途，对疯狂状态的放任和笃定在于，队里没人敢揪他的领子，也没有人敢吼他，岩泉一正直，不会随便出手揍人，结果这三件事同时发生了，并且都由岩泉一手操控。他简直难以置信。来人手中无剑，却一击挑破了他不断膨胀的迷茫，脑海的盲目由此开始退烧。很难说清那是怎样的体验，灵魂懵懂，肉体失灵，周遭急速扭曲向后褪去，世界依旧刺眼却开始澄澈起来。  
及川坐在地上怔怔地看着岩泉焦急的面容，口中无意识重复着他的话，“六人强则强”。被蒙蔽的眼力重新回到了及川身上，此刻破云穿雾目极千里，跨越一切看到了另一个振奋人心的终极，他突然顿悟了他的天赋所在，他身上确有另一种已经结果的才能。  
岩泉的意思是说，你应该就这样继续打磨你的武器。  
无一人期许，又或者大家都看在眼里，只有岩泉一上前敢来告诉他。  
于是他回答，“我感觉自己无敌了。”

及川生平最不爽被人抢先一步，这往往是他的戏码，一个优秀猎手的顶级自尊。不过岩泉又是一个例外。岩泉知道他今天开启话题想针对的是什么，才急着打断了他的思路。  
你也有这种天赋。及川默默腹诽。  
总之那一刻他别扭得连反驳也忘了。只好瘪了瘪嘴甩下一句数落，“你今天不太正常，说话文绉绉的，真恶心。”  
岩泉毫不在意，斜了他一眼，嘴上也不示弱，“那又是谁整天高高在上妄自评判别人。”  
及川不服，眼神都直竖起来，“你明明知道我说的是谁。”  
这是高二的夏天，他们漫长人生无数夏天中的一个，平平无奇。下午刚刚退去的热浪在傍晚又浮上来，树上蝉鸣此起彼伏，整条街道散发着一股煎炒般闷热的香气，他们前脚踏出那座三年败北的体育馆，后脚朝着城市另一端的青城走去，像迈向一个崭新的开始，彻底与过去做了诀别。实际上只是回校，平常地收拾了背包。  
他们翘了接任队长和副队之后的第一场训练，此刻略感不值。  
亲眼见证了今年宫城中学排球联赛的结果，本该没有遗憾，没想到成了最大的遗憾。冠军不是北一，亚军也不是。这是他们第二次站到这个熟悉的场馆里当看客，曾经的母队换了一代人在球场上厮杀，他们期待看到后辈一举夺冠。  
“队伍被带得一盘散沙，这可不是天才该有的样子。”  
“我记得初一的时候，金田一很期待和他打配合，他们实力远远不止如此。”  
“人与人之间需要一点缘分，”及川摇了摇头，恰到好处的狡黠，“虽然球场上这种浅薄的缘分完全可以被设计。”  
“但很明显影山还没有这方面的技巧，”岩泉自然而然接了下去，“比起排球，现在他学会影分身可能会赢得更轻松一点。”  
及川噗嗤一声笑了出来，赞赏道，“小岩你很有骂人的天分。”  
“我没有骂人，我只是在陈述事实，”岩泉接着讲出了最终的事实，“他确实有骄傲的资本，现在没有前辈坐镇，谁能说服他去信任队友？”  
“他不能明白信任才是最高级的利用。”及川得意极了。  
“调度和配置是把效能最大化的关键。”岩泉也不反对。  
他们继续热烈地讨论。  
“影山今天的表现太蠢了，璞玉未琢才最有灵性，他现在下刀的位置不对。”  
“他不是蠢，他是争强好胜且不可屈居人下，”岩泉朝他翻了个白眼，“简直跟某人不知道多像，或者说根本一样。”  
及川像猫被踩中了尾巴，“谁跟他一样。”他无不厌恶地说。  
“你们都很焦虑，甚至近功急利，遇到挫折总拿自己开刀，”岩泉掰着手指细数罪状，“因为你们内心深处把别人都当成包袱，你们只承认自己是最强，就算是现在，你有把带领青城置于对付牛岛之上吗。”  
“我有。”  
“得了吧。”  
岩泉甚至叹了一口气，没有责怪他的意思，“不过你的执念能感染队友一起追求胜利，这就够了。”  
“你知道我挑选同伴的标准。”  
“要么聪明，要么有实力，要么听话。”  
及川彻摊手，“现在的青城就是这样。”  
岩泉反应过来，“你是不是从入队第一天就在谋这个局？”  
“小岩你很过分，”及川装出一副受伤的样子，“人与人之间真正的缘分是天赐的，我想我还能辨认应该珍惜的是什么，” 他狡猾地眨了眨眼，“但是我不否认我确实为此花了一点心思，”这一刻及川又彻底是及川了，岩泉看到他眼中涌动着一股晶莹剔透的欲望，“我很享受帮助别人找回他们自己的感觉，当然，仅限于球场。”  
“那我是不是也该告诉你另一面事实，”他们之间早已习惯戳对方脊梁骨为乐，“教练也发现了这点，高一开始他就很注重利用你来凝集整个队伍，培养你在他们之中的威信。”  
“怎么好话到你嘴里就这么难听。”  
岩泉一时语塞。  
“其实在昨天宣布之前，我们都知道你就是下一任队长。”  
他又想到一件重要但不该说的事。他打定主意要说，于是咽了咽口水继续说道，“我认为你有时候可以不必那么刻意，你很优秀，他们自然就会服从你。”岩泉飞速地在脑子里寻找适合的词，“这样下去你会变成一个象征，如果有天你的光环崩溃了，我们会整个从内部直接垮掉。”  
“这不是我能控制的。”及川抿紧了嘴，“也许这就是我的本领，随便什么我总是将他们收归麾下，即使我本来希望我和他们之间都能像我和你。”  
“你太精明了。”  
“因为我想赢。”  
“为什么那么想赢。”  
“难道你不痛恨失败吗？”  
“可没有人能永远赢。”  
“那为什么牛岛永远在赢？”  
岩泉不说话了，他只是一个高中生，他一时无法回答这个尖锐的人生问题。

“你是不是在找我茬？”  
“我只是想听你的答案。”及川挑了挑眉，“你擅长这个，说服我。”  
“他只是赢了比赛。”  
“我也想赢比赛。”  
“我知道，”岩泉叹了口气，“不然我们去青城是为了什么？”  
“那影山呢，他是不是已经失去超越我的可能了？”及川说出口又迟疑。补了一句，“你看看他现在的样子。”  
“你最好直接告诉我你希望听到什么答案。”  
“我希望听到你说是。”  
“不，及川，不。”岩泉强调了他的回答。  
他明知及川彻非常固执。此刻不触逆鳞才是上上策。但他忘了他自己也非常顽固，从小到大，这往往就是他们开始争吵的源头。  
“你没必要欺骗自己，他不会和我们见过的那些半途陨落的人一样，他不是蠢，他只是缺少一个契机，他缺少一个伙伴。”及川彻撇过脸，明显不愿意这话飘进他的耳朵，“他的才能不限于他目前拥有的质量，在于达成那种质量的效率，你明明比谁都清楚这一点。”  
及川不说话了，及川没什么好说的。  
于是及川彻问了一个更加没头没尾的问题，“那他会觉得我蠢吗？”  
“他不敢，”岩泉摇了摇头，有点遗憾和惋惜，“在这一点上影山就是太有教养。”  
“你是觉得我不知道你在损我对吗？”  
岩泉忍不住笑出声，“他是唯实力主义者，”一边偷瞄及川脸色，又赶紧拿出认真的态度，“他远不如你了解他那样的了解你，你现在在他心里比他强，强很多，而且是值得尊敬的前辈，就这么简单。”  
虽然大概只有影山觉得你一直比他强，他默默腹诽。  
天才仅仅是表现出一点可能性，就足以让所有人望尘莫及了。  
“那如果有天他爬到我头上了呢？”  
这次轮到岩泉没话说了。他不应该低估及川的固执。他用力眨了眨眼，像在空中找话说。他们之间因此沉默了好一会儿。直到及川以为岩泉不决定回答这个问题。  
“我刚刚才说过，自信点，及川。”  
岩泉的声音已经恢复到以往的平静，严肃而隐忍，再没有一丝玩笑和戏谑。他在风暴中扬帆，直取一条最近的路，“你现在是青城的队长。”  
及川知道他是永远的定海神针。

只是岩泉转而又盯了他一眼，“影山只是你的一个后辈而已，你也看到了，他还什么都不是，”及川被他看得发毛，没想到岩泉嘴里会冒出这么狂妄的话来，“你总是在滥用你的自尊，所以才会这么痛苦。”  
出口之后岩泉就后悔了。这话说重了。  
轻松的氛围一扫而光，及川阴沉着脸。  
“不是所有人都像你。”  
他身上突然爆发出一股自己都陌生的力量。  
及川那种引以为豪的善解人意和洞察在岩泉一面前频频熄火，往往他想要看穿他，却反过来被他看穿，这是令他最恼火的地方。他们之间所有胜负最终都指向这场幼稚的战争，及川彻不愿意承认，在有些事上岩泉就是比他聪明，有一种敏锐而锋利的直觉，但他又对此深信不疑，他往往需要那个人的认同，才能完全地认可他自己。很多事即使没有岩泉一，及川彻也会那么去做，只是他会因此做得痛苦，更加孤绝，浑身带刺，花费不少时间，去镇压灵魂深处那些蠢蠢欲动的暴虐。他知道，自己不应该把任何人当成是唯一的救赎，不仅陷自身于不利，而且愚蠢，这是弱者的行为。但他又以为，岩泉一是不一样的，及川对岩泉始终抱有一份好奇，他分不清这个人是本来就说不明话，还是不愿意把话说明。及川其实并不乐意在这人面前表现得危险，但是现在他忍住不要释放一些阴暗。  
“不是所有人都像你，你见过那把尺子。”  
岩泉吃了一惊。失声问道，“什么尺子？”  
“所有人都在上面拥有一个稳定而明确的位置，”及川的语速一下子变得飞快，像在被某种致命威胁追赶，一股脑倾倒出了一直以来他关于岩泉那些乱七八糟的想法，“你能看到这个，”他甚至觉得语言已经不能完全表达，就开始动用手势，“你这个人，总怀有一种莫名其妙又难以撼动的坚定，它囊括了交际、成长以及整个生活的方方面面，你笃定这世界上没有完全的赢家，而你，岩泉一，你不会为任何你还不够认可的东西献身，谨慎而思虑周全，因此你不会和任何人产生不健康的竞争，在你看来，他们赢了只是得到他们想要的，而你即使输了也没有失去什么，”言语支离破碎着，拉扯出一种狂躁和不安，“我越来越觉得你就是一把尺子或者灯塔什么的，你仿佛知道所有人最后会去往什么地方。”及川如同一个蹲守画廊的狂热者，拽住路人就力荐那幅使他入魔的画，沉醉而痴迷。他眯起了眼，将视线聚集岩泉脸上，然后铆住不放，“我说的对不对？你就是这种人。”  
“你未免太看得起我。”岩泉有些心虚，继而冷漠地反驳。  
其实他只是试图稳住一贯的不动声色，并祈祷及川就此平静下来，此刻他的心脏正在他的胸腔里狂奔。  
“但你一直过得游刃有余，”及川大声道。他没有意识到他语气里戏谑的成分正在失控，语调向着嘲讽和嫉妒的深渊滑去，“岩泉一的人生至今为止有过什么巨大的磨难吗？”他像个蛮不讲理的孩子，指着橱窗里的玩具就敢当面威胁家长，这是我一生挚爱你不给买我就去死，“我想要战胜很多人，但是我只会羡慕你，或者说嫉妒。”  
岩泉微不可闻地叹了一口气，他熟悉及川的小性子，因而更加确信，此时此刻及川彻是动了真情。及川如他控诉的那样，是对那个玩具产生了占有欲，然而岩泉并不确信那个玩具的存在。岩泉只觉得头痛欲裂，地面在他们脚下震动，不知名的野草快速窜高至牢牢束住他们二人的手脚，动弹不得。他们之间的关系，是一个没有任何研究价值但错综复杂的领域，他不擅长这个，并且常常为此感到头疼，所以最终他还是选择用他一贯的方式：他准备好像往常一样投降，来平息及川的愤怒，之后再慢慢找回他们之间失掉的那部分平衡。  
“那就算我知道什么吧，” 这是一个承诺，他最擅长承诺，“无论你想知道什么都可以问我，我会告诉你所有我看到的。”  
“那我怎么知道你有没有对我说谎。”  
“抱歉我突然想收回我的话，”岩泉一咬牙，“你真他妈是个混蛋。”  
“给我一个保证，”及川彻目光炯炯，终于亮出獠牙，一口咬中了他一直青睐的要害，“你可以像电视里那样，以你的人格起誓，”他伸手握住了岩泉的下巴，“我觉得岩泉先生的信誉很有分量。”  
岩泉拨开他的手，朝他脑袋上不轻不重地赏了一巴掌，“你最好搞搞清楚，现在是你在求我。”  
“那有什么关系，是你先说你会这么做的。”  
岩泉一终于恍然大悟，他已经数不清这是第几次，后知后觉掉进了名为及川彻的圈套。及川彻对付他才是一直都游刃有余。及川只相信他自己，在这个世界上，他利用得最炉火纯青和出神入化的工具正是他自己。这一招对付其他人效果如何暂且不提，反正对付岩泉一是屡试不爽绰绰有余。及川彻想在岩泉一那里占到便宜，不需要筹码，只需要凭“岩泉一对及川彻的了解”。  
岩泉也不想这么轻易地放过他，“你有没有想过有的人为什么会变傻？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为他看到的是宿命。但是他不愿意相信，或者说就此接受，他满脑子想的都是要让命运向他俯首称臣，这不是很傻的一件事吗。”  
及川后来经常在大洋彼岸想起岩泉那时的表情。  
三月春水荡起涟漪，咬开九月的蜜桔，饮下十二月的热汤，也不及这一刻六月清风温柔拂过他的面庞。他眼角还残留着少量因情绪激动而溢出眼眶的泪水。  
“没有人会去撞一座明摆着的墙，及川，很少有人像你这么激烈地不认命，所以他们都变蠢了，而且俗不可耐。”  
“没有人像你，那么卓越地追求突破一个已成的定局，你使你自己变傻的那部分能量，是一个伟大的起点，那是影山永远学不会也不明白的东西，”岩泉用一个相当笃定的回答结束了那天的交谈，“它会让你一直很强，并且区别于其他很强的人。”

2\. I wish to see the lost in me  
及川彻讨厌夏天。他人生所有倒霉的事都集中发生在夏天。  
比如他的出生。  
及川彻不得不喜爱夏天。他人生所有值得珍惜的事也全都发生在夏天。  
比如他的出生。  
岩泉一喜欢夏天。他人生所有开朗的事都集中发生在夏天。  
比如他的出生。  
岩泉一不得不厌恶夏天。他人生所有见证痛苦的事也全都发生在夏天。  
比如他的出生。  
一个故事总会有一个起点，一切的美好与丑恶都从这里散发出去，无论过程如何曲折，起点总是被隐秘或直接地千百次回溯，如同最初无法预见的终点，诞生已然锻造了一个人的历史。  
比如他们的出生。  
岩泉一和及川彻诞生于同一个夏天。  
诞生之前他们之间有无缘分无从考证，他们并非脱胎于同一个子宫，也并非落地于同一家医院，他们甚至不是在同一个月降临人世。硬要说的话，在未有交集的那一段混沌里，他们之间唯一的交集就是夏天，出生在同一个夏天。冰冷的、瓢泼的、刺眼的、令人窒息的夏天。

及川彻的夏日记忆始于游乐场。与其他小孩记忆中充斥着尖叫与欢笑的幸福不同，他会永远记得那个五彩缤纷的世界是因为一次淡蓝色奶油所引发的遗弃，其严重程度可以和后来人生任意一次大的挫败比肩，那件事在他年幼的认知中留下了一个滚烫的、独属于夏日的恐怖烙印。那个时候他还没有朋友，没有一个可以帮他纾解然后跨越这个障碍的朋友。但这件事的诡异之处就在于，很多小孩都有着相同或近似的经历，但是他们都没有及川彻后来因此产生的那些问题，这或许也就可以解释，为什么他们不是及川彻，也无法成为及川彻。  
众所周知，及川从小就是一个臭脾气的小孩，这并不是说他不懂事，相反，他懂事得已经到了不会轻易屈服家长的地步。及川的妈妈一度非常头疼和他的小儿子讲话，她必须先在脑子里模拟演练那个场景，基本确认没有任何无法自洽的缺口才能开口，因为她的儿子实在是很喜欢问为什么。当她给他夹菜，他不会直截了当的说，我不想吃或者我不喜欢，他会反问他的妈妈，为什么要给我夹这个菜而不是其他的菜，或者为什么不夹给别人而是要夹给我，要知道饭桌上并不是只有他们两个人。第一次他就把他的妈妈问住了，大人们的表情都有点难堪，于是他妈妈没好气地说，我看你吃得少，及川彻瘪了瘪嘴，本还想说些什么，又瞄了瞄诸位的表情，拿起勺子噤了声。他还不会使用筷子。实际上这也是另一件令及川妈妈非常头疼的事，她聪明伶俐的小儿子，学走路很快，学说话快，识字也快，在幼稚园里功课很好，唯独不会使用筷子。而他们古老的传统认为，筷子是一种可以预测小孩智力高低的工具，能使筷子便有慧根，筷子使得好，使得标准，使得合乎礼仪并且优雅，将来一定可以出人头地。及川彻对此嗤之以鼻，当然他四岁的时候就学会了不把这种情绪当众暴露出来，因为他不想因此挨打。挨打在小孩子的世界里是一件惊天动地的大事，当然他还没有挨过。即使非挨不可，也应该是为了一些不与父母妥协的吾辈正义之事，而不是由能不能使筷子代表聪不聪明这种无聊问题而引发的争吵。后来及川妈妈也学会了与她的小儿子周旋的一些技巧，小孩毕竟经验有限，终归无法在这个阶段战胜大人，即使能逞一时的口舌之快，也会在其他方面被打击得体无完肤。为什么给我夹这个菜。我以为那是你喜欢吃的。我不喜欢。好，我知道了。为什么不夹给别人。因为你爸爸，你哥哥，都能自己夹菜。我也能。你不会使用筷子，你会把菜弄得到处都是。  
众所不知的是，及川彻有一个哥哥，及川的哥哥，非常不懂事。这是及川彻说的。  
及川的哥哥脾气很好，在长辈眼里很懂事，与及川不同，及川是乖巧，而他是懂事，乖巧可能是伪装的，但懂事是被教育出来的。在以上的对话被及川重复开启了四次以后，及川的哥哥主动接过了这烫手的山芋。妈妈以后我给弟弟夹吧。及川彻难得没有直接发出任何抗议，咬了咬嘴皮，什么话也没说。从那之后他快速地学会了使用筷子。这是及川家里百思不得其解的一件事。也是从这个时候起，在座所有人都不得不相信，及川彻很可能是一个天才，从小就有能装疯卖傻的本事，对于自身心智的掌控远远超出了同龄的孩子。但是他们不会使用天才这个词，因为这不是一件让他们感到舒服的事，他们会最先想起一些沉淀有负面色彩的词语，比如，古怪。  
彼时及川的哥哥与一名普通的男子高中生没有任何区别，如果说真有什么区别，那大概是幸运，在这个竞争激烈，所有人都被要求野心勃勃的社会里，他一直享受着父母的庇佑，而从来没有感受过来自父母那一端的压力，即使他课业平平，毫无突出，他也很少受到父母的督促和指责。要说为什么，及川彻是这一切的缘由，他哥哥知道他的父母对他没有期待，他的父母期待的是及川彻。如果说这对兄弟还有什么血缘之外的共通点，那就是有一个共同的心愿：时间倒流回及川彻出生的那一天，随便变动点什么也好。

及川彻生于一个暴雨天。  
那一年的夏日尤其干燥，整个五月没有降下一滴雨水，直到六月下旬，天公才开恩似的搅弄出几圈小的云雨，根本不足以解渴。这是那个夏天所有人的共同记忆。午后的树荫下热闹非凡，古老的歌谣在农民之中被一再传唱，生出点儿蒙昧时代的光景，抽水机从河里一路长到田里，咕噜咕噜地吐着水泡，替人们做着灌溉的活计，然而人们仍然不愿意全身心地崇拜机器，直盼那些谚语里蕴含某种不可理解的魔力，可以与神明直接对话，把地上的虔诚打到天的意志里，快快降下些自然的救赎和解脱。  
及川彻就诞生在这样一个备受祝福的日子里。  
他是及川家的第二个孩子，没有遭过什么初为人母人父的怠慢，他母亲便腹带他稳重自如，早早算好了预产期，与他父亲合计预留出一段足以应对任何突发状况的闲暇，静静等待，只为迎接这个孩子的到来。  
唯一的意外是他的哥哥。  
那是一个闷热的下午，连续三天预报有雨而滴水未下之后，人们对电台失了信心，纷纷躲在家里靠各自的方式消磨着苦暑。及川的父母在午睡，街道上跑来一群孩子，一个纸球打在二楼的玻璃上发出微响，这是他们的暗号。及川的哥哥如同野兔一般贴地而飞，从二楼窜到一楼没有发出任何声音，轻手轻脚打开门又掩上，同一群不知天高地厚的小子扬长而去，没有人可以责备一群嬉闹的孩子。  
及川说他哥哥不懂事，就是说的这个时候，那个时候他的哥哥确实不懂事，他还是一个孩子，一个不知天高地厚的孩子。他的哥哥对于他的到来，没有表现出影视剧里常用来煽情的那般灵犀，没有任何兄弟间该有的感应，粗枝大叶地就错过了。以致于后来及川经常以此攻击他的哥哥，他怀疑他们根本就不是真正的兄弟。他经常说他和岩泉才像是一对真正的兄弟。  
没有人知道乌云是怎么聚集的，眨眼间暴雨倾盆而下。及川的妈妈被一阵尖锐的疼痛惊醒，一道白色的闪电绽放在城市上空，救护车匆匆而至，尚无知觉的及川同他的父母一起，在雷鸣与警笛之中赶往医院。那时候这对夫妇还没有意识到家里少了一个儿子，而他们会在五个小时之后为此付出代价。代价就是这他们为人父母将没有任何选择，必须同时面对两个孩子的生死未卜。那个陌生的电话只是一个既定的提醒，蛰伏的一切早就开始剧烈地活动，如同地壳板块一样浩荡无声，地面上的人永远不知道前方等待他们的是什么。这与年龄、性别和智慧都统统无关，与时间有关，与巧合有关，与蓝天白云有关，与看不见的手有关。  
夏溺是一个小孩常见的恶魔，水利用自身的质感让人脑联想起的清凉，是夏天最媚俗的诱惑，充满欲望和张力，尤其是一大潭水。没有几个孩子能抵制住这种诱惑，尤其是擅长游水的孩子。及川的哥哥就是他们之中最会水的。现在他已经失去这唯一的优势，那次溺水之后他患上了很严重的恐水症。当时的状况不止如此，他们下水的地方本就不是公共开放的区域，而他不是大胆自负的人，相反他非常缺乏自信，但也正是如此，他才会在别人的挑衅之下，为了尊严孤注一掷。类似的情形往后还有很多，人活着似乎就是为了证明自己或自己的存在。他提出与那个狂妄的小子一较高下，就从无人敢去的那边下去，这岸到对岸，然后再折返，比谁用的时间短。孩子群中和他要好的朋友拉了拉他的胳膊，指了指西边飘荡的一大朵乌云，天有变脸的迹象，眼中传递的信息是，要不算了吧。可是此刻太阳还在天上，正挂在他们脑袋上方，每个人眼里心里毛孔里都叫嚣着难以发泄的高热。有人开始起哄和呐喊，附和的人越来越多，任谁也拉不下脸，他们明知危险，在这紧要的关头还是选择忘记母亲的叮嘱。水库的那一片里从前有人养鱼，水色不清，底下有暗桩，现在鱼塘挪了地方，暗桩没清理干净，几根半朽的木头上缠绕着玫瑰刺和不通电的电网。两个孩子下水游着游着，就这么被勾住了手脚，四肢上迅速窜出几道口子，血从水面下晃晃悠悠地荡上来，在波纹里绽放出另一种浓烈的色彩，岸上的孩子看着他们黑色的发顶在水面上越来越小，也许所有人都有预感，但是他们突然失了勇气，心智正被近大远小那一套理论干扰，不安地侥幸着，屏息以待，谁也没敢出声。最先做出判断的还是他们之中最年长的那一个。  
不好。他们溺水了。快去喊大人。  
孩子们一窝蜂地乱起来。  
及川的爸爸后来是在另一家医院的重症监护室里，听见义勇为的小伙子跟他描述水边的情形。他还没有从连续的奔波和手脚冰凉的状态里解放出来，那人嘴里吐出来的每一句话，都像一条无形的鞭子，合着心电监护的频率，有节奏地把他凌迟，但必须还要绷着一根脑筋，止不住地向面前人道谢感恩。不幸之中的大幸，那两个孩子的昏迷不是由于溺水窒息造成的脑部缺氧，因为救援来的非常及时，面前这个小伙子刚好路过，刚好会水，又刚好是个单纯的热心肠。他们昏迷的直接原因是失血过多，每人身上至少有四条十厘米左右的口子，又深又大，缝合花了不少力气，确认过心脑肺方面没有什么大的损伤，但是要留下来观察有没有后遗症的可能。窗外雨越下越大，地上积水不断吞涌着像要淹没整个世界，这个夏天迎来了最为肆虐的一次降福。  
狂风暴雨给尘世淋上一层新鲜的水汽，霓虹初上之时，及川家的另一个孩子在城市的另一角呱呱坠地，所有攒动着诅咒的变数都落了地。后来及川对岩泉形容自己的出生，福兮祸所伏，祸兮福所倚，一种朴素的辩证法。他的人生一开始就极致地体现着附骨之疽般的戏剧性。  
这一场节外生枝埋下了很多隐患，关于成长，关于亲情，关于两个孩子的未来。按理说这跟及川没什么关系，但凡事总有意外，他就是那个意外。按理说他是家里的幺子，他应受疼爱甚至是溺爱。按理说，他才是和母亲历险九死一生的那个。但他的哥哥是长子，一向听话，怎么会受这样的惩罚，这事一定是他哥哥命里的一道坎，一个劫，而他自生下来就很健康，如有神护，五官清晰，哭闹也收敛，所以他哥哥成了死里逃生的那一个。举家偏爱。在往后的日子里也不需要更多的理由。只是大人们不知道的事又多了一件，从这时起，两个孩子之间的战争已然打响。无论及川把多少光芒聚拢到自己身上，他都是家里不需要担心的那一个，他会收获同样甚至更多的零花钱，同样甚至更多的赞美，同样甚至更好的玩具和书，但是他永远不能博得更多的关注，他的父母永无止境操劳的心，绝对不是为他优先而跳的。这就可以解释为什么，后来在及川五岁的时候，他会在母亲怀里愤怒地伸出手，当众打掉他哥哥手里的海盐冰淇淋。那是甜品站里最后一个他们都喜欢的口味。他妈妈一手抱着他，一手接过来，没有任何考虑就递给了他的哥哥，并许诺给他买一个更大的棉花糖。大人们不知道的事之若干，及川彻很小的时候就可以分辨出哪怕是两个一模一样的物品之间最微小的区别，他会标记他想要的，谁也不能更改。  
然后及川彻挨了人生中第一个巴掌。他被从怀里放到地上，被一通说教，他什么也没听进去也不可能听进去什么，一个劲儿地大哭，边哭边吵，边跑，哭到身后追随的好言相劝悉数变成了恐吓威胁，跑到没有人能赶上他的步伐把他拎进怀里。痛哭和奔跑都是非常需要体力的事，很容易缺氧然后窒息，直接掉入天昏地暗的绝望情绪里。  
在及川的印象中，那是一个绝无仅有的阴天黑夜。  
然而岩泉告诉他，不，那是一个骄阳似火的青天白日。  
游乐场不大，但是人群密集，及川彻那时候很矮，还是个免票的儿童。所以当他抱膝蹲在长椅上缩成一团，轻易就藏匿起来，难被眼高手低的大人发现。他理所当然地和他的家人走散了。不过他并不担心，离这条长椅东边六百米的地方有个服务站，那是他第一次被带进这个游乐场就记住的地标。他的妈妈把他抱在怀里，教他指认每一个服务站和厕所，并叮嘱如果走散，要第一时间去这些地方等她。及川的聪明是方方面面的，包括接收新的知识和储存巩固让它们成为他自己的东西，他小的时候方向感就很好，几乎过目不忘，这也是后来岩泉只愿意带他一个人上山玩耍的原因，及川只是张了张十分娇气的脸。他对世界有一种鲜活的渴望和好奇，这是岩泉一缺乏的东西。但及川现在不想去那里找他们，他想要在这里等他们来找，这是坏孩子的专利，让父母为他失魂落魄甚至心碎。不知道为什么他今天迫切地希望得到这个。只是越等心里就越没底，眼看着太阳一寸寸地偏移、下沉，裸露在外的皮肤被烧得灼痛，汗水如瀑浸湿了身上的T恤。终于，他听到大喇叭在重复他的名字。他们还是在叫他过去，或者说，命令。兴许他们已经找遍了，但是没有路过这里，也或许压根就没找，直接去服务站命令他回去，因为他的眼睛一直死盯着来往的人流，没有一个他熟悉的身影路过这里。只要看见，他就会尖叫着飞扑进他们的怀里，但是他没看见。所以及川彻现在依然不想去服务站。当播报重复到第三遍的时候他开始动摇，他慢慢地感到莫须有的恐惧，直觉这是唯一还能争取和平解决的机会，身上挨打的那一处地方突然猛烈地疼痛起来，他开始仔细地想他要是再不回去会面临什么。凝固的热气里刮起一阵清凉的风，一个身影在他面前站定，他在三十七摄氏度的高温中瑟瑟发抖。  
“广播里是不是在叫你？”  
面前这个小男孩说了第一句话。  
“你是不是被吓到了？”  
及川彻抬起眼，泪水迷蒙，模糊了视线。  
“你家人在等你？”  
他懵懂地点了点头。  
“我叫岩泉一，下来吧，我陪你过去吧。”  
他想也没想，握住了那人伸出的手，从长椅上一跃而下。

3\. A rag doll, a best friend, the voice of Mary Costa  
“你是不是叫岩泉一。”  
及川彻一骨碌钻进他伞下说了第一句话。  
“干嘛装作不认识我。”  
岩泉一皱了皱眉，他想不起来这是谁，只看他半个身子全湿了，书包带耷拉在肩头上，就没急着把人撵出去。  
“送我回家行不行。”  
雨滴在他们头顶跳踢踏舞，越跳越欢快，争先恐后地从伞面上跌落下来。  
“你看，我忘记带伞了。”  
及川摊开手微笑，像露出一个极大的破绽，耸了耸肩然后持续无辜地朝他眨眼。  
岩泉一想起来他是谁了。  
眼前人和另一张破涕为笑的脸慢慢重叠。  
及川彻看他出神，毫无防备，就跳起来一把勾住他的脖子，伞剧烈抖动了一下。  
“我们多有缘啊，做我的朋友吧，阿一。”  
这不是小学生入学第一天该有的情节。  
躲不过了，岩泉一想，他这是被人盯上了，在这暴雨天举着一把无法开脱的伞。既然他已经知道这个小男孩是谁，这事儿就躲不过了。事到如今，他只好安慰自己这人大概率有雏鸟情结，某天长大就飞了，不会一直像现在这样缠着他不放，而小孩子长大，不会是一件太漫长的事。  
他呼吸有点急促，别过脸，用胳膊肘捅了捅及川的侧腰。  
“别搂那么紧，你把我的衣服都沾湿了。”  
对上面那个问题，他没说不。  
及川彻读懂，就放肆搂得更紧了。  
潮湿过渡到彼此身上变成体温密不可分的一部分，他们一同在这紧密的姿势里哆嗦起来。  
都怪这该死的雨天。

猫喜欢岩泉一，而狗讨厌及川彻。准确的说，是岩泉一喜欢近乎所有的动物，林间的虫子，夏日祭的金鱼，特别是猫，猫也因此喜欢他。而及川 彻怕狗，所以狗讨厌及川彻。  
及川彻怕狗的起源是岩泉家养了一只哈士奇。它半岁起就躺在六岁的岩泉肚皮上，和他一起呼呼大睡过不知多少个夜晚，虽然经常追自己的尾巴撞到门框，但品性纯良，唯一的恶趣味是用尾巴去挠陌生人的脚后跟。逗得人频频抬脚，险些要跌倒，弯下腰来佯装要揍它，见状又赶紧趴在地上，伸出舌头殷勤地舔舔那人的手背，抢先一步发出呜呜的哀鸣，乐于道歉又善于卖惨的狗最好命，这种时候正常人都不会拒绝顺水推舟地给予它一番爱抚。然而它在第一次见到及川的时候就咬了他一口，在及川小腿上留下了一个不深不浅的牙印。岩泉一去叫及川彻一起上学的习惯就是这么养成的，因为一开始只要及川靠近岩泉家的门，他就会收获一顿毫不客气的狗吠，岩泉一对他家的狗知根知底，但却不知道它为什么对及川充满敌意，独特到如同一份殊荣，就好像他不知道为什么及川彻会成为他的朋友一样。岩泉一直到现在都还以为，他与及川彻的初见，只是一场彻头彻尾的意外，那是他做的严格意义上的第一件好事，从那之后他更乐于做这样的事，同样说不上是为了什么，他只是模糊地觉得，如果世界上能因此少一双那样委屈的眼睛，他可以赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。

“你是它主动咬的第一个人，”岩泉和及川坐在椅子上，等着护士叫号给及川打疫苗，“这么说你会不会好受点。”  
“……”  
“它只在换牙的时候咬过我一次，买了磨牙棒就好了。”  
及川的嘴都快撅到天上去了，“那我是不是还要给它送面锦旗。”  
“对不起。”  
“你道歉有用吗！”及川没好气地说，“又不是你咬的我。”  
“那总不能让桃子给你道歉吧。”  
及川气哼哼地抱胸，不想说话了。  
“请我吃棒冰，”一会儿又细如蚊蝇地冒出一句，“两星期，每天。我就原谅它。”  
岩泉一来不及思考这算不算另类的校园霸凌，他当时比较庆幸，他还没有失去这个朋友。  
“好。”

后来很长一段时间，及川都不敢去岩泉家找岩泉玩，他实在怵那只狗。于是他就把岩泉拖到他家里去打电动，不想很快分开，便使出浑身解数留岩泉在他家吃饭。及川妈妈对此特别高兴，岩泉和他的两个儿子都不同，又同时有着她两个儿子的优点，既懂事又乖巧，而且柔软，作为一个小男孩这十分罕见，他身上有一种柔软的气质，乐于助人，尤其是和及川放一起做对比，他会主动帮忙做家务。而及川特别乐意接受岩泉的帮助，岩泉跟他讲游戏攻略的时候，他就像上课一样专注。当他的哥哥试图加入，撺掇他们三人轮换着玩，他可以带他们打最新的游戏光碟时，及川会第一个出声反对。在岩泉看来，他对他哥哥的敌意几乎是天然的。及川会用一种非常正式的口吻，义正严辞地表明，他俩已经写完作业，打游戏是名正言顺并且得到大人许可的，他们就喜欢老套的街机，这才是男人的经典，一件事里各个破绽都被他的伶牙俐齿堵了个一干二净，呛得他哥哥哑口无言，只能灰溜溜上到二楼学习。这又是及川家百思不得解的另一件事，到底如何才能像岩泉一样得到及川彻百分之百的信任。

直到及川习惯于狗而不再那么怕狗了，桃子也不得不习惯了这个让它在岩泉那儿大面积失宠的人。岩泉家的狗叫桃子。及川问岩泉，是不是想叫它桃太郎，岩泉否定了。  
及川鄙夷，“为什么一只公狗要叫桃子？”  
“我本来打算像桃太郎一样，给它取名小白，但这太没个性了，”岩泉想了想说，“它是一只很有个性的狗，所以我叫它桃子。”  
“……这两者之间有什么关系吗？”  
“没有。”  
及川无语，左看右看，灵机一动，“不如叫芝麻糊吧！”  
“我看是你想吃芝麻糊吧。”  
“胡说，这名字多贴切，”及川得意地指着桃子，“它换毛的时候，就是一碗乱糟糟的芝麻糊。”  
“不要，”岩泉一断然拒绝，像回忆起恐怖电影的画面，“换毛的时候丑死了。”  
及川一脸惊愕，夸张地张大了嘴，“阿一，你还知道什么是美丑啊。”  
“你什么意思？”岩泉皱了皱眉。  
“正常审美的人，谁会喜欢哥斯拉并养一只哈士奇。”  
说完他就一溜烟跑了，边跑边喊：“我——回——家——吃——饭——了——！明——天——见——！”  
岩泉根本来不及揍他。

不要给任何你不能收养的动物命名，除非你想要它死得更快。

岩泉一的猫是他九岁生日捡回来的，从一片大雨之中。  
只有及川彻知道这件事情，因为那天下午，岩泉一浑身湿透抱着一具尸体敲开了他家的门。  
及川彻很喜欢过生日，他的生日是一年之中的大事，他可以在那一天得到所有他想要的，他的父母会毫无底线地满足他，像是一种欲盖弥彰的补偿，修复他出生时笼罩的阴影。从第七顶生日帽起，到第十八顶，都是岩泉亲手为他戴上，及川在生日会上指名要他这么做。第一次岩泉觉得僭越，长辈在场，及川有亲哥哥，不是一个适合他来表现亲密的场合。但是及川的妈妈也十分鼓励他这么做，“小一，去吧，他真的很喜欢你。”及川妈妈把纸帽递到他手上，用眼神示意了一切，希望他去满足及川这个略显任性的愿望。岩泉没来得及揣摩她话里提到的那个喜欢，站着踌躇，未开灯的室内，生日蜡烛的火在奶油上映出昏黄的光，烧得他有些发晕，只觉得手里的纸帽子沉重不似点缀，倒像是一份叮嘱，来自好友的生母，最真情厚意的期许和祝福，现在要由他的手，赠与及川彻了。他不知道他是否够格，但他也不可以辜负，他只当他已经是这个世界上最爱及川彻的人了。  
他没想到及川反手也给他扣上一顶同样的帽子。  
“阿一从来不叫我去他的生日会，”小男孩佯装控诉转而破笑，“那你就和我一起过生日吧！”

岩泉一从来不过生日，对于儿童来说，这是一件非常古怪的事。通常人们对诞生日的祛魅始于青春期——性意识的全面觉醒，他们会逐渐清晰地辨识出来，人之初始，不是甜甜的奶油，而是一团血肉模糊的欲望。在那之前，一个人的生命里，几乎没有也不应该有生殖的概念，即使有朝那边探索的苗头，也会被大人支支吾吾着遮掩而过。出生的意义是人赋予自然的，这是每个小孩最先受到的欺诈性保护，出生的过程，孕育本身，不仅毫无光彩可言，而且充满折磨，血腥而残酷。青春则是另一扇推开世界的门，发育不受任何意志的干扰，一往无前，它赋予每个孩子进入大人社会后所能享有的最大自由——凭借本能去探索和开发另一具肉体，被允许死于极乐，而不是分明死于与世界周旋。  
岩泉一却知道出生是怎样的一头怪物，在那个夏天，它张开的血盆大口，咬死了他灵魂的另一半。

及川彻知道岩泉一怀里的那只猫叫杏，那是一只普通得不能再普通的橘猫，骨瘦如柴，皮毛泛灰，泥水在上面凝固成斑，生命流逝之后更加没有任何珠圆玉润的光彩。就在一周之前，岩泉告诉及川，他正在秘密喂养一只猫。及川彻脑海里马上闪过那些和动物并不愉快的相处经历，打了个颤，拼命摇头拒绝了岩泉难得主动的邀请。他当时没有去看看那只猫，于是报应来得很快，他现在不得不和岩泉蹲在公园的一颗大榕树下殓尸，用的还是他劳动课栽种兰花的铲子，这头用作抹去存在的工具，另一头连接着养育。  
“你在哪儿发现它的？”  
“前街的拐角，便利店旁边的一个垃圾点。”  
“哎呀呀，你你你，怎么能随便养流浪猫！”及川有些语无伦次。  
岩泉一不看他，把铲子扔到一边。伸手垒上最后一把土，铺平。  
“不是我要抱它的，都说了不是我要抱的，不是我抱的你知道吗，是它跳到我怀里来的。”  
在这以前，岩泉一没有吼过及川彻，但是这一次，及川彻不怪他。  
只有要哭的人才会发出这种飘而哑的声音。及川彻难以置信，岩泉一是一个要哭的人。  
“别难过了。”并非他笨嘴，而是他不确定，杏对于岩泉一来说，重要到什么程度。对待生命他也虔诚，深知即使是一只猫，一只流浪猫也不可轻慢，“我们或许可以再养一只的。”  
及川伸出手去抚岩泉的背。  
“你为什么不带它回家？”  
“它不去。”听得出些许的哽咽，“一靠近我家那个街区，它就在我怀里挣扎。”  
“跳脱了。”  
“然后逃跑。”  
“六亲不认。”  
“飞一样地逃离。”  
“肯定是被遗弃的。”  
“说不定之前我见过它。”  
“听过它被虐待时候的哀嚎。”  
“你养过它的你知道吗。那瓶牛奶。”  
“我没喝，给它了。”  
“这是我们的猫。”  
“我们要对它负责。”  
“你吃过杏子吗？”  
及川的听话被打断了。  
他以为岩泉会一直细数着这些不为人知的秘密，直到这个悲伤不再刺痛人心的雨季过去。  
而他已经做好了尽数倾听的准备。

“你吃过杏子吗？”

岩泉又重复了一遍。

“没，没有，”及川有些慌张，“怎么了？”

“你知道我有一个妹妹吗？”

岩泉一也不知道自己有个妹妹，就像他不知道什么是双胞胎一样。  
他睁眼的时候，这个家里就只有他一个小孩，并且在很长的一段时间里也只有他一个小孩，于是他以为每个家里都只有一个小孩。他的父母生性喜爱清净，并没有给予他的生日一个隆重的仪式。他是隐约感觉到每年之中的某一天，母亲的晚安吻会长出三秒，父亲对上他眼睛有一瞬的逃避，现在回想起来记忆已经不甚斑驳，感觉却异常深刻和鲜活。这些微妙而无以为记录的波澜让他就是知道这一天不对劲，但他不知道哪里不对劲，总之在那一天，他和父母亲密无间的联结会突然变得模糊、隔阂和遥远，像被插入了一层玻璃，光线被忽略不计地扭曲。直到他上了幼稚园，读书日，撞上班里某个小女孩的生日，老师发动了全班人为她庆祝，尖角帽，喷射礼花，搞笑墨镜，奶油蛋糕，彩色的蜡烛，唱生日歌，许愿，吹蜡烛。  
岩泉一悄悄走过去，拉住了那个女孩，小声问，“生日是什么呀？”  
那孩子一愣，“你知道你是从哪里来的吗？”  
“家里。”  
“不对！我妈妈说，”她指了指自己，“我是从生日这天来的！”  
岩泉一不知道自己是从哪里来的。  
于是他回去问了他的妈妈。  
那双看向他总是充满了温柔的眉眼里，划过一个闪躲的表情，岩泉一觉得他不应该再问下去了。  
但他的母亲伸出双臂拥抱了他。勒住了他。  
他于是知晓了自己的生日。同时听说了某个女孩的存在。  
“你们是同一天到来的，”他的母亲忘情地抚他的脸，最后抚上他的腮，“她只是现在暂时不在这里。”她用了一种充满希望的说法。  
“那我能知道她的名字吗？”在场的孩子试探道。  
岩泉一还是不太理解生日，如同他不理解死亡。  
“就像今天那个同学，我同她讲话，然后记住她叫优子。”  
他母亲身上突然汹涌着泛滥出一股他熟悉的气息，每一年的某一天都会品尝到的气息。后来他把它命名为一种极其辛辣的哀伤，如人饮水呛进气管的瞬间，专有形容词，形容思念他未出世的妹妹的感受。  
“那大概会是一种花的名字吧。”  
他的母亲说。

“你知道，你在你妈妈肚子里的时候，有一根管子，就像这样，”岩泉一比划着，在他和及川之间划出一道虚拟的弧线，“你就整天睡觉，然后用这个来呼吸，吃饭。”  
“它曾经长在这里。”  
岩泉伸手去戳及川肚子上的那个眼儿，T恤上留下两个泥指印，及川被他挠到了痒处，咯咯笑起来，又觉得不是该笑的时候，于是赶紧捂住嘴，泥巴印就跑到了脸上。  
“但是你知道，绳子是可以杀人的，我们看过的不是吗，电视里，像这样。”  
岩泉双手假装掐住自己的脖子，舌头伸得老长。  
“我先出来。”  
“然后她被勒死了。”  
及川彻坐在地上，他和四岁的岩泉一不同，在他面前摆着一道死，他已经见识到了什么是死。所以他再也笑不起来，不由自主地跟着一同难过。  
“所以你从来不过生日对吗。”及川下了一个沮丧的判断，“你不会在那天感到快乐的。”  
“不完全是。”他们歪坐在花坛里窃窃私语，环绕的灌木每一棵比他们高，丝毫不体谅大人洗衣服的辛苦，“我对奶油过敏，据说我那次吃生日蛋糕进了医院，脖子上起了一大片红疹。”  
“啊？！”及川很惊讶，“你为什么不早说，我不是……”  
“没事的，”岩泉不以为然，摆出很酷的表情，“不知道为什么，遇到你之后就好了。”

及川是在那个时刻才知道，他去年第一次邀请岩泉去他的生日会时，岩泉的犹豫和忸怩到底指向什么。岩泉一小的时候有很多玩伴，但只是玩伴而已，一季一枯荣，搬家、升学、偶然的不来往，他们就慢慢淡出了，骨骼在长，眼界变宽，蝉永恒的兴趣是尖叫奔向死亡，到了最后竟没有一个肯固定下来成为他的朋友。他从来没有被邀请去过朋友的生日会。因此他无法拒绝及川彻，同时他并不想扫兴，在及川许愿之后，他被邀请一同吹灭蜡烛，并分享第一块蛋糕。就像大人宴会上递过来的一杯酒那样，实际上他并不知道自己的酒量，赌的只是他不会在及川彻面前脸红，这样他让朋友高兴的使命就完成了。他不害怕他再因为起红疹进一次医院，他害怕在这个珍贵的夏日讨不到及川的欢心。结果出乎意料的好，他没有告诉他的母亲他在party上吃了奶油，他本来想等到无可忍受的红肿和痒找上门来，再演戏一般诚恳地承认，自己的确疏忽大意，要让她操心了。他绝不允许那个美丽的蛋糕变成一个罪过，然后被一路纠察，栽赃到及川头上。这是他第一次推卸重要的原则，只为了成全另一个重要的人。

“真的吗？”及川很怀疑，岩泉一向来只是看起来老实，“我怎么觉得你在安慰我。”  
“现在难道不是应该你安慰我吗？”岩泉被他谨慎的样子逗得想笑，“不是有那种小时候芒果过敏，长大了反而好了的情况。”  
“这不是病，只是一种禁忌，”他故作权威安慰道，“真的，我看书上说的。也许你身上正是有特别的解除咒语，魔王大人。”  
及川抱膝，认真地沉默了一会儿。转头想要为从前在这段关系中的无知和蛮横道歉。  
岩泉没给他这个机会，他几乎是扑过去，用泥泞的手握住了及川的背。  
“你知道植物开花是为了什么吗，”小岩泉贴着及川的耳朵，一股气息被吹进去，同时在他们体内遨游，滚烫翻腾，点燃了所有冰冷的夏天。“我只是想要一个结果。”  
“现在你知道了，为什么狗是桃子而猫是杏。”

及川突然非常想哭，他被岩泉搂得很紧，眼泪仿佛是从他的身体里被挤出来，像一头奶牛，这是当初他鼓起勇气冲进那场大雨那把伞下认领岩泉一时所用的力道。

“杏已经结束了，而桃子的寿命不会比我长。”  
“你知道我有多难过吗，及川。”  
及川回抱了岩泉，唇侧贴上他的颧骨，眉岭间羽睫抖动着落下第一滴雨。他闭上眼对岩泉一的表述咬牙切齿。  
“我身上确实有独特的咒语。”  
“我诅咒我们的缘分比我们的生命更长。”

4\. Before the years take me  
毕业式不是告别，告别是从毕业式之后开始的。

“他们看起来像新婚的夫妇。”  
松川在马路对面站定后朝岩泉和及川挥手，示意他们往回走。  
花卷做了个呕吐的鬼脸，摆摆手拒绝，“别这样，我今天吃得够多了。”  
散伙聚会那天，及川和岩泉留到最后送走了青叶城西排球部所有的人，端庄郑重如大宴宾客，很多人领情，他们终于像正经的队长和副队那样，在余韵的尾声里长久驻足。他们共同策划了这场活泼生动的告别，以缓冲即将到来的苦涩和缅怀，现实如暴雨，均匀地落在每个人脸上。搭上最后几班电车，月光透过一切的缝隙蔓延开来。  
京谷没有出席，他只跟岩泉请了假，及川对此非常不满。  
“他不信任我。”  
“没有，”矢巾极力解释，“他只是比较怕和你说话。”  
金田一激动地同他们每个人干杯，向前辈们道声毕业快乐。  
岩泉在电车上收到了国见发来的录音，及川问那是什么。  
“你确定你想知道吗。”  
及川立刻明白他们肯定在背后编排他什么，他就非知道不可。  
毫不客气地拽过岩泉的耳机，听了几句之后自己开始脸颊发烫，是一个小时之前他在KTV里激情献唱的《3月9日》，几个转音的部分统统跑调，温柔舒缓的歌凭空扯出了几个峻峭的棱角。  
“国见不是故意的，”岩泉立马摆出袒护的姿态，“是花卷和松川逼他这么做。”  
“你当时全情投入，没发现也很正常。”  
及川彻翻了个十分生动的白眼，显然，他还不打算把耳机还给岩泉。  
“这真的是我吗。”他说。  
“哦？”  
岩泉突然好奇，他的手机或者国见的手机有什么隐藏的魔力，就从及川耳朵里取了一只来听。  
“不就和平时一样？”  
“我好像从来没有这样听过自己的声音。”  
“我觉得是一样的。”

及川不说话了。他把耳机还给岩泉，把头靠在他颈窝里，一如小时候那样，区别是现在他不用搂那么紧，他知道岩泉会在他身旁。

“你的学校安排好了吗。”  
他们之间不是第一次这样异口同声。  
“我没问题。”岩泉说。  
“那我也是。”及川回答。

青い空は凛と澄んで  
（蓝天那麼的清澈）  
羊云は静かに揺れる  
（像羊群般的云静静的飘荡）  
花咲くを待つ喜びを  
（等待花开的喜悦）  
分かち合えるのであれば それは幸せ  
（如果能跟你一起分享 那就是幸福）

岩泉拿回耳机之后把那段录音又听了一遍。  
除了跑调，他依然没有发现及川的声音有什么不同。

“小岩，一个重要的问题，为什么要有上帝。”  
“你要开始信基督吗。”  
“观望中。”  
岩泉白了他一眼，开始认真考虑他提出的问题，“解释对未知的恐惧？”  
“不，”及川靠在他肩上，一部分的声音顺着骨头在岩泉体内传导，有些质感开始变了，“不是这样，不知是这样。”  
及川拉起岩泉的手，将掌底放在自己的额头上。岩泉记得这个动作，小时候及川总要他如此宣布“及川彻考试顺利”之后，才肯利落稳当地进考场。  
及川把他当成一位世俗的神明，如今告别来临，意味着叛教也迫在眉睫。  
“你是说，一直以来自以为听到了自己的声音，但其实这声音有一部分在体内共振形成了干扰，所以我们每个人日常里听到的，其实都不是自己真实的声音？”  
“这就是上帝存在的意义了，小岩，”及川坐起身来，如同一位师者，向他传道，“我们需要一个他者，才能抵达我们自己。”  
他指着手机。“我要借助它，才能听到我自己真实的声音，”科学和宗教当真有着同一副骨头。  
他又面向岩泉一，“而我要借助你，才能触碰真实的我自己。”  
“你在害怕什么？”  
“我要走了，我没有信任的第二个你。”  
“你信任你自己就好。”  
岩泉一总有法子让及川彻无言以对的。

“我们之间有过这么漫长的分别吗？”  
“没有。”岩泉也不得不承认。  
“那么请你祝福我。”

电车缓缓向前。  
毕业季应景，站台里正在轮放每个世代的毕业金曲，他们落地的那一首，是皎洁如水的《旅立ちの日に》。

限り无く青い空に 心ふるわせ  
（在浩瀚无界的青空 我心悸动）  
自由を駆ける鸟よ ふり返ることもせず  
（飞向自由的鸟儿啊 不会再回头）  
勇気を翼にこめて 希望の风にのり  
（乘著勇气的羽翼 乘起希望的风）  
このひろい大空に 梦をたくして  
（向这宽广的天空里 筑起你的梦想吧）

“及川，”岩泉一在车站外拉住他的胳膊，朝印象中大洋彼岸的方向豪迈一指，“去吧，那里有你要的一切。”  
及川彻的眼泪掉下来之前，回想起小学一年级，他刚刚缠上岩泉一那会儿，几乎是逼着他说明为什么在游乐园的长椅上一眼发现了他。

“你的眼睛是如此明亮而锐利，以致于每个人路过你，都会想要成为你。”

Fin.


End file.
